Thanksgiving Special!
by Teddybearanime
Summary: A small special since it's been decided that I'm on Hiatus, well... Never been announced- but now it's been announced! Just read the A/N (Not like anyone actually does! XD) But enjoy the small Oneshot (Maybe Twoshot if you all want !) and have a great TURKEY-FAMILY-THANKSGIVING DAY!


**A Fushigi-boshi Thanksgiving.**

**Long time, no see! A plea of forgiveness to you all, but I've been very busy! I'm not to say that I'll be back right now, so I guess I should say I'm on Hiatus for a while. Man, I didn't want to become one of those authors that let school and personal stuff get in the way! Of course, I'll be writing Oneshots every now and then, and maybe get the chance to update some of my fics! **

**But again, I apologise. I'll try to get off of this Hiatus as soon as possible!**

**Disclaimer: No own Fushigi-boshi no Futago-hime.**

~Fine's POV~

I marked the days down, the days that led up to a day that could match Christmas and my birthday.

That's right! Turkey Day!

Imagine all the food I'd be able to eat that day! All the delicious and sweet, juicy food!

My family always celebrates the day that the Pilgrims ate with the Indians and all that blah blah, but this year I had conflictions.

Whether to eat with my Mother's side or my Father's side. Usually I ate with my dad's side, they have alot of food over there. But then again, my mother's side- I haven't eaten with them for a while... Though, I do seem to see them more than usual. But then again, all the Holiday stuff I spend with my dad's side...

Gahh! Why are decisions so hard?!

I shook my head, and cleared the thoughts away. Something that never worked, but I thought would work this time. It didn't.

"Fine? What are you doing?" Rein walked in, her blue hair was down, and she was wearing a tight, purple shirt that showed off her figure. A pair of blue jeans walked down to the converse she wore.

I smiled at her, "merrr. Just thinking!"

"Well, pajamas aren't something we can wear to school. So hurry up!" She giggled at me, and I stuck my tongue out.

I sighed, when will break be here?! Oh right, tomorrow.

I shook my head, and grabbed my coral dress, brown leggings and boots! Yes, I was going to dress dressy today- nothing wrong with that, right?

Smiling, tiredly, I walked to the bathroom.

"Time for school! The most dreaded thing on Earth! The jail place! The-"

"Fine! Hurry up, or we'll be late!" Rein yelled, and I pouted.

"You interrupted my speech!"

"S-sorry, but we'll be late..." She trailed off, and I giggled.

"Let's go!"

~At School~

I looked at the school I was attending for the next few years, a tired smile on my face as I walked to the doors.

School isn't as bad as it necessarily used to be, but I still hated it. I've been abandoned, left behind and made fun of, I have right to hate it, right? Right?

I shook my head, clearing those thoughts, break starts soon! As does the most wonderful day in November! Turkey Day!

So no thoughts like that, Fine! 'Kay? Kay!

I smiled softly, and walked inside, my face immediately going blank.

Why can't I just smile in school?

I shook my head, laughing at the thought, making it less serious than it should be, and walked inside my first hour.

The day dragged on as I went through hour to hour, finally lunch was here! Food and friends- the most amazing things you get in lunch, right?

Everybody complimented on my dress, and I found that Rein was sitting somewhere else for today. Ah well, I'll bug her later because I can!

I smiled at everyone at the table, moving from seat to seat just to give them my attention and, in return, get attention from them, I eventually found myself seated next to... My crush.

I blushed, smiled, and looked up into his wonderful blue eyes. The blue eyes I could get lost forever and ever in, I favor red more than blue, but something about it being the iris in an eye is really alluring.

"Ine?"

Has anyone noticed the deep violet flecks in the iris's of...

"Fine!"

"Shade!?"

"... Fine?"

"Shade."

Shade laughed at the small little comical event.

"Fine."

"Shade..."

He inched closer to my face, smiling, "stop being silly, silly."

I blinked, and glared slightly, "wait... What?" Going from offended, to confused I blinked up at him.

Shade shook his head, "what are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

All confusion was forgotten, as I hyperly shared with him what I wanted to do, was going to do, and the gaming that I would do.

Shade listened to my talking, joining in his own comments, and we talked lunch away.

Oh! I forgot to eat!

Ah, well, I'll eat later. If Rein were eating with us she'd comment that my behavior right now is so 'un-Fine-like'. But ah, well...

I walked with Shade some more to the next class, and smiled even more.

I'm smiling while in school? That's amazing!

I laughed again at how I turned my thoughts made what was to be serious to something more comical.

"Fine?" Shade called my name, and looked towards me.

"Hm?"

"Meet me after your seventh hour, in front of the school," he looked away from me, and walked faster.

Ah?! Don't walk fast! I hate walking fast!

He turned back to me, and smiled quickly and softly, "see you then."

I blinked at him, and then looked to my left, I'm in front of my classroom?

Sneaky little...

~With Rein~

I smiled and giggled at my friends, my earphones in my ears set on low music as I continued walking to class.

What's that? Fine and Shade are walking together?

Will they fall in love? Damn... That kind of pisses me off. They'll fall in love, and I'm still so much alone.

Hah, hashtag forever alone.

Altezza walked up to me, and blinked.

"Rein? Snap out of it~ Bright-onii is coming," she winked at me, and walked to her class.

I blushed, but scoffed.

Crushes are too annoying.

"Rein?" Bright gently came to my side and smiled, I nonetheless smiled and blushed.

"Bright..."

"I hope you have a good Thanksgiving break," he smiled even more, and walked me to my class.

Crushes aren't so bad.

~With Fine~

School's over! Almost time for...

Break!

I only have one thing to take care of- well, not take care of per say, but... Well...

I smiled and shook my head, the stupid thing now becoming a habit, and walked to the place I promised I'd meet Shade.

"Shade!" I walked up to him, and he looked back at me.

"Fine."

"What's up?" I asked as I planted my things down on the ground. Backpacks are heavy.

"Um... Well, maybe over break we can meet up?" He looked down at me, and I blinked up at him.

"Of course! Just give me your number, so we can set up a time and date."

Numbers were exchanged, as I remembered my mom was picking me up- and she'd get a bit grumpy if I were to be too late getting inside the car.

"I've gotta go, Shade! I'll call you tomorrow, and save your number in my phone! See you!"

He watched me go, my obliviousness to the fact that a small blush held his features as I ran.

Just how will this meet up between Shade and I go...?

It's not a date!

No way...

Ha...

Ha..?


End file.
